


Love

by Sgrolboffia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgrolboffia/pseuds/Sgrolboffia
Summary: “Cos’è l’amore?” domandò Adam.[...]Anche se aveva le lenti scure a nasconderli, Adam poté benissimo vedere gli occhi del demone lanciati al cielo. “Perché mai Aziraphale pensa che io dovrei saperlo?”





	Love

Crowley se ne stava in pace sdraiato sul divano, aspettando che Aziraphale tornasse da lui con due tazze di tè da prendere insieme, in _tranquillità_ ; ma l’arrivo del ragazzino presupponeva tutt’altro. La prima cosa che il demone si chiese era cosa diamine ci facesse Adam a Londra. 

“Vacanza, ovviamente” rispose lui entrando nella libreria. “Ai miei andava di fare una gita questo weekend e quindi ho pensato, anche in seguito all’Armageddon...” 

“D’accordo, d’accordo, ho capito.” 

“... di passare a salutarvi.” 

Crowley si sollevò e annuì piano. “Bene.” 

Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio. I due non avevano mai _veramente_ parlato tra loro, quindi quella breve conversazione era sfociata rapidamente nell’imbarazzo. 

“C’è l’angelo?” domandò Adam all’improvviso. 

“È di là – con un molle gesto della mano indicò la stanza che più assomigliava a una cucina – a che ti serve?”   
“Ho _appena_ detto che voglio salutarlo”, il suo tono parve impaziente. “E devo chiedergli una cosa per scuola.” 

Crowley alzò le mani, visibilmente divertito. Quel ragazzo sapeva il fatto suo. Si stese di nuovo, ma non fece in tempo a cadere nel torpore di prima, che Adam era già tornato da lui. 

“Ancora qui?” chiese il demone. 

“Cos’è l’amore?” fece di rimando il ragazzino, senza neanche ascoltarlo. 

“C-che?” 

“È per scuola – di nuovo il tono spazientito – una delle nostre insegnanti vuole che riflettiamo su questa domanda.” 

“Che razza di senso ha? – Crowley cacciò un risolino – Non dovrebbero insegnarvi la matematica o la letteratura?” 

“È _importante_!” insisté Adam. “Per domani devo avere la risposta e... – controllò l’orologio – ... tra venti minuti devo incontrare i miei genitori perché dobbiamo tornare a Tadfield!” 

“Ragazzino”, una pausa. “Tu stai chiedendo a _me_ – si puntò un dito al petto e si alzò lentamente – un’entità soprannaturale, un _demone_... di aiutarti con i compiti?”, allargò le braccia. 

“Esatto”, rispose Adam, lo sguardo fermo e fisso sugli occhiali da sole di Crowley. Quest’ultimo cacciò una breve risata. “Seriamente?” 

“Vuoi rispondermi o no?” lo pressò ancora l’altro. 

Crowley scosse la testa. “Io non ne so proprio niente, ragazzo. Ti sembro uno che potrebbe mai...” 

“Oh, _andiamo_! Sei _eterno_! – Adam sgranò gli occhi – Hai visto tante di quelle cose nella tua vita, qualcosa saprai pur dirmi!” 

“Chiedilo ad Aziraphale!” fece di rimando Crowley. “È lui l’esperto di sentimenti e roba varia”, disse, mentre compiva pigri movimenti con la mano e distoglieva lo sguardo. 

“Non lo sa.” 

Il demone si girò di scatto verso di lui. “Che?” 

“Non sa come spiegarlo a parole. E ha detto che avrei dovuto chiederlo a te.” 

Un’espressione interrogativa si fece strada sul volto di Crowley. 

“Me lo puoi dire? – il ragazzino assunse un tono lamentoso – Per favore?” 

Anche se aveva le lenti scure a nasconderli, Adam poté benissimo vedere gli occhi del demone lanciati al cielo. “Perché mai Aziraphale pensa che _io_ dovrei saperlo?” 

“Non ne ho idea... Ci credi nell’amore, almeno?” 

Crowley rimase pensoso per un po’. “Beh... – iniziò cautamente – Così come esiste l’odio... per forza esiste anche l’amore. Altrimenti sarebbe come credere solo in Satana e negare l’esistenza di Dio”, una pausa. “Il che è assurdo sia per demoni che per angeli”, aggiunse. 

Adam lo guardò interrogativo. “Quindi che cos’è?” 

Crowley sbottò spazientito: “La tua insegnante è un’idiota! – sentenziò – Come pretende di far definire a un bambino, a parole, qualcosa di...” 

Adam restò in attesa. 

Il demone rise “... ineffabile.” Fece un gesto teatrale con il braccio, quasi a voler parodiare Aziraphale. 

“E quindi cosa le dico?” domandò l’altro, più confuso che mai. 

“Oh, le solite frasi fatte. Dille che l’amore è ciò che muove ogni cosa. La forza più potente, che va oltre i confini dell’Universo e roba simile” concluse, scrollando le spalle. “Ma non fermarti alle spiegazioni create da voi... – una smorfia – ... umani. Perché, per capire e definire veramente una cosa di questo calibro, non basterebbero seimila anni.” 

Adam annuì. “Cercherò qualcosa su Internet” disse. Sorrise al demone ringraziandolo, salutò e andò via. 

Crowley sbuffò rumorosamente e si abbandonò di nuovo sul divano. 

Aziraphale si mostrò poco dopo che Adam se ne fu andato, con in mano due abbondanti tazze di tè. E il leggero bacio che il demone ricevette, gli fece intuire che il suo angelo aveva origliato l’intera conversazione. 


End file.
